Secrets
by mangamslx
Summary: NSFW. AU. OOC. [Yamato Tenzou x OC]. Yamato is an ANBU captain of a fairly large team, including a new member, Kakashi's younger sister Rei, whom he has formed a secret relationship with under his closest friend's nose. Their unconventional relationship develops and throws off the team's balance, ultimately putting its members in danger. Drama ensues. Rated M for smutty-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Apologies if anyone seems super OOC. NSFW.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

My calves continued to burn painfully as we jumped from tree to tree. I'd lost track of time long ago; all I know now is that it's dark and I'm tired. I looked at my surroundings hoping to distract myself. The scenery around us continued to blend and blend until it became a blur of forest green, navy blue, and black entities. Shisui's to my left, smirking as we make eye contact. He knows I'm tired. We've been through this before.

I look ahead of me and see Yamato and Kakashi side by side, as usual. I idly wonder if Kakashi's getting tired as well, but I know he'd never admit it. Especially not in front of Captain Yamato. I don't even have to look behind me to know Itachi is perfectly fine. I could say something to Yamato, but he'd just complain about my undermining his authority. I sigh inwardly. This is gonna be a long night.

"Oi, Yamato-san. We've got at least another day's travel back to Konoha. Shouldn't we take a rest?"

Shisui's got more balls than me; I'll give him that.

Yamato quickly looked back and sneered. "Tired already?"

The forest is so dense that even the moonlight is barely visible. "We've been running non-stop for two days. Tsunade-sama can wait another day for reports, eh?" Shisui looked in my direction while saying this, as if asking for help. I discreetly turned to my right and continued to look into the darkness. If he won't listen to Shisui…

"What about you, Kakashi? You're fine with going through the night?" Shisui sure is being persistent tonight. "I'll do what I have to." Not taking sides in his non-committal way, as usual. Typical Kakashi. At least he keeps it consistent. Yamato gave Kakashi a hard stare before looking back ahead of him and saying, "If you're all really that weak then I guess we can set up camp for the night at the next clearing." I heard a rather audible tch come from behind, but if Yamato did, he didn't show it.

A few hours later we'd arrived in a large enough clearing for Yamato to set up a makeshift hotel for us with his wood-style jutsu. We all sat together peacefully in a common era, eating what remained of the preserves we'd brought for this three-week journey. At this point it was mostly dried meats, and with Yamato in such a terrible mood from stopping our travels before he'd have liked to, none of us wanted to bother with complaining. We were used to harsher conditions anyway, as was life in the ANBU Black Ops.

"I'll take the first watch, since you're all apparently too tired to continue moving" Yamato said finally, breaking the silence. He was amused at least. Again, a tch came from behind, and as I glanced at Itachi, who was beyond irritated with Yamato's comment, I saw Kakashi laughing softly beside him. Influenced by Kakashi's laughter, I decided to push Yamato's buttons a bit – an activity I enjoy thoroughly. "You don't have to be such a baby about it, Yamato."

He smirked at me. "It would be in your best interests not to insult your captain, especially in the company of your comrades."

"Or what? You gonna tell on me to Lady Hokage?" I watched as the look on his face slowly dissipated from an amused smirk to indifference and stoicism. All traces of humor were gone from his big, dark eyes.

"I intend to do just that. And," he shot a quick glance to Shisui, who looked bemused, and then to me. "I know you're the reason we had to stop." Shisui looked between the two of us, over and over again while he spoke. "Kami, Yamato-san, I was the one complaining, remember?" He waved his arms to and fro dramatically, trying to come to my defenses in a way only Shisui knows how. "Only because she was tired, am I right?" Yamato shot at him. Shisui sighed and mumbled, "Kami, Yamato-san…" as Yamato continued, still starting at me with indifference. "You've been slowing us down ever since we began our trek back to Konoha." Another tch. I looked behind to see Itachi steadily rise to his feet. "If I may, Yamato-san." Yamato turned to Itachi and nodded. "If we've stopped to rest, then I intend to do just that." Yamato nodded, turning back to face me, and just like that, Itachi was gone.

"I suggest you all do the same. Kakashi will take watch after me, followed by Itachi, and then we will depart." Silently I thought about whether taking watch was really necessary at all, given our housing situation and how close we were to home, but I chose to hold my tongue. The three of us started to leave, and after a beat, Yamato spoke again. "Hold on. Shisui, Kakashi, go." He gave me a dark look. "Rei, a word." Shisui gave me a small, apologetic smile before disappearing alongside Kakashi. I looked at Yamato in disinterest. "Outside," he mumbled, walking past me.

Once outside we began walking through the forest, and once we were at what he deemed a safe enough distance, Yamato gave my hand a soft squeeze. "You don't have to be such a jerk in front of those guys," I said in annoyance. He looked me up and down and tugged me forward, continuing to walk deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of walking I started to make another comment, thinking he was going to ignore me, when he decided to speak. "Appearances" was all he said. "Really, Yamato, appearances? You want to appear to be some jerk that can't get along with his comrades? Or, better yet, appear to be some jerk who singles out the only girl on his team?"

He leaned against a tree as he let go of my hand, crossed his arms and stared absently at me. "Or, I'd rather appear as a leader who doesn't sleep with his comrades." I rolled my eyes and tried to look anywhere but at him. There were only two directions where this conversation could go: he was going to tell me that we need to end this, or he was going to kiss me. I felt guilty for wanting the latter. It's not like we're in a relationship. Relationships among shinobi are not forbidden, but they feel extremely pointless – especially when those shinobi are ANBU. We could die any second, so why get into a messy relationship, and involve even more emotional turmoil in a lifestyle that's already full of it? We'd had a conversation like this when we first hooked up over a year ago.

 _We decided to go out and celebrate the success of our latest mission, and he'd insisted on paying for my drinks for the night. "You've been a great addition to our team, Rei. I'm glad Tsunade-sama placed you with us." I blushed as I quickly downed my drink, although I couldn't decide if it was his compliment or the alcohol that induced it. I listened to the rest of my teammates as they told stories about old missions they'd gone on, and I popped into the conversation every now and then to make a sarcastic comment or laugh at a joke Shisui made at Yamato's expense. Throughout the night he'd look at me to ask if I wanted another drink, or to smirk at one of my many comments. I saw a blush creep onto his skin eventually, but I assumed, like me, that it was probably due to the excessive alcohol intake. My drinking was making me feel brave, and while he was turned away facing one of his team members, I studied what I could see of his face. His strong jaw line and short mussed brown hair. His dark eyes that shine with life whenever he laughs. His perfect teeth and the way his Adam's apple bobs whenever he has a particularly hearty laugh or takes a deep breath. When he turned back to look at me and caught me studying his face, my instinct was to look at the counter and sip from my drink. However, my drink was gone, and by my sudden bravery, I chose not to look away. I chose to look into his dark, almond shaped eyes and give him a flirty smile. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked unsure, but as I slithered by hand onto his inner thigh and gave a light squeeze, he smirked and asked if I wanted another drink. It turned out, by our luck, that this exchange went unnoticed by his teammates, who were too engrossed in their own conversation to pay us any mind. I bit my lip suggestively and shook my head, still not breaking eye contact with him. "I'm going to step outside, I need some air." My hand left his thigh as I got up to go around the table and head out the door. As I walked away, I saw him leaning towards our comrades, although I was too far away to hear what was said. I rested my body on the hard side of the outside of the bar, and just a few minutes later he was standing in front of me. The cold air didn't do much to get rid of my bravery, or the burning on my cheeks – something that didn't go unnoticed by him._

 _"Are you okay, Rei?"_

 _I rested my hand on his chest and saw him flinch slightly. "I'm fine. Just a little hot." I inched closer, suddenly wanting to feel him. I flexed my hand and let it roam down the expanse of his stomach, mentally noting that this time he didn't flitch at my touch. He was wearing a form-fitting, long-sleeve black shirt, allowing me to feel the warmth of his skin through the relatively thin cloth. I rested my hand on the waistband of his black shinobi pants and looked up at his face, which was now slightly flushed. His flushing betrayed the look of confidence he was giving me, making him appear unsure again. "And you, Yamato-senpai? Are you okay?" I said in a voice so soft I barely thought he'd heard. His eyelids drooped slightly, making them appear hooded, as he brought his body closer to mine. He placed one of his large hands on the exposed skin of my waist, pushing me so that my back was against the cold wall and he was standing in front of me. My heart began to pump rapidly, and I quickly felt myself sobering up as he grasped the right side of my face with his free hand. He lowered his face to mine, and just when I thought it was too late to back out, he stopped. "Are you sure?" My heart beat so fast I swore he could hear it. I nodded almost imperceptibly. "Then yes, I'm okay," he said breathily before capturing my lips in his. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I reveled in the feeling of his hand on my face and his lips on mine. The hand on my waist squeezed softly as his thumb began to rub small circles, and I moaned softly at his touch. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, which I readily accepted as the heat on my face rose to all new levels. My free hand, which had been dangling awkwardly at my side up until now, rose to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was soft and I flexed my fingers in it, loving the way it felt against my hand. He broke the kiss but didn't remove his hands._

 _"Your lips are so soft." I bit my bottom lip in response. I didn't trust myself to speak. "And you're so beautiful," he continued. "How did I get so lucky?" My breathing became so ragged that it was becoming embarrassing. How is that I was so turned on when he was barely touching me, and was being so gentle with me? I raised my head slightly and our lips met again, this time in almost automatic, open-mouthed kisses. I tugged at the hair on the back on his head and he groaned before pinning me against the hard building surface with his hips. I felt him, then; felt him throbbing against my lower abdomen. He kissed me a little rougher, his tenderness dissipating. He removed his hand from my face and placed it on the small of my back, forcing me to arch my body into his. I ran my hand that was resting on his waist to his chest and back again in a slow, steady pace as the hand in his hair pulled roughly again. I heard him growl low in his throat before breaking the kiss again. I started panting embarrassingly, not wanting him to stop kissing me. "We should get out of here," he said huskily, "I'll walk you home."_

 _When we arrived on my doorstep I hastily let him inside before shutting the door behind him. When I turned around he grabbed me again and I suddenly felt shy. Something about having him here, in my home, knowing what was likely to come next made me timid and cautious. My rough touches were gone as he kissed me, and as I started to feel fully sober I realized that I was the one looking unsure about what was happening. He felt my body tense slightly and he smirked at me. "Don't be coy, baby," he whispered in my ear. "I'll take care of you." He nibbled my earlobe playfully and I felt my insides tighten in response. One of his hands was on my lower back, and the other snaked down to my core. Although my timid-ness did not fully recede, I wrap my arms around him and moaned as he rubbed my clothed sex with two fingers. "Do you like that?"_

 _I bit my lip and he chuckled before placing warm, wet kisses along my neck. "Don't be embarrassed, you can tell me." I began to throb through my shorts as my wetness soaked my panties. My shyness was fully gone and he kissed me again, a slow, sensual kiss before pressing his forehead to mine and saying, "Do you wanna do this?" I breathily assented, and he proceeded to lift me up and let me wrap my legs around his waist. I pointed to my bedroom and he made quick work of my top, running his hands over my sides while he lifted it off of me and walked us to my room. I kissed him again and grabbed his shirt, trying to make us even. He deposited me on my bed before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He removed his shinobi pants and briefs in one quick motion, now fully naked before me. I bit my lip as I took in the sight of his fully erect member, and the wetness between my legs quickly grew. He leaned over me and nipped and sucked on my neck while removing my bra and shorts. He began rubbing his fingers over my panties and I moaned. "You're so wet, so responsive". I stared into his dark orbs, wanting nothing more than to let him ravish me when I was hit with a pang of uncertainty. "Yamato… Yamato, should we be doing this?" He lifted his head from my neck and slipped a finger in my panties, brushing my wet sex. "Why not, baby? Do you want to stop?" Through moans I mumbled out, "We're… we're on the same – ah, team, so –mm, can't we get into t-trouble for this?" He slipped his finger inside my core and I let out a breathy moan. "No one has to know, it'll be our little secret," he said against my neck as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. "Besides…" he slipped in a second finger, "we could die at any moment, right? We're shinobi. We may as well enjoy ourselves." I moaned loudly as he started pumping his hand faster. "You seem to be enjoying yourself as we speak." I turned my head to make him look at me. "Y-you don't want to like, get together o-or anything, do you?" He stopped pumping his fingers and looked at me for a few fleeting seconds before chuckling darkly. "No, Rei." He started pumping me again, faster than before, and then looked me straight in the eyes just as he rubbed my clit with his calloused thumb. "I just wanna have some fun."_

I rolled my eyes again. "No one knows about us. We decided on that a long time ago, remember?" He smirked at me. "Us, eh?" I leaned next to him on the tree and hit him hard in the chest. "You know what I meant." He sighed at me. "I don't know, Rei. I don't think we're as discreet as you'd like to think. I have a feeling your brother is onto us." He was talking about Kakashi. Lately, whenever we talked about us, whatever we were, we always landed back on Kakashi. "What is it with you, Yamato? He doesn't know anything." Yamato and Kakashi had been friends for some time, although I wasn't aware until I joined their team, because Kakashi and I were never close. When our mother died giving birth to me, he blamed me for her death and grew to resent me. We were only kids, and he knew better now, of course, but the damage was never repaired. "I know him well, maybe even better than you do –" Yamato started, and I cut him off with a tch before looking away. "I didn't mean it that way, Rei." He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "I just mean I know Kakashi. I know when he's suspicious of something, and I know he knows something's up. We've gotta keep our guard up around him, and the easiest way I see this working is if we just act like we don't get along, at least when he's around."

I decided then to ask a question I already knew the answer to. "What's the big deal with anyone knowing anyway, Yamato?" He gave me an exasperated sigh. We'd been through this before. "Look. I don't want either of our reputations ruined over whatever it is we're doing together, okay? We could get a lot of heat for this." I nodded in response, regretting bringing up the topic and wanting to end the conversation. "We've gotta get back soon or it's gonna look weird, but I brought you out here to say two things and I intend to say them." I sighed and motioned with my hand for him to continue. "Firstly, there's a difference between acting like we don't get along, and you openly disrespecting me in front of our team. You can't do that. Because, frankly, you know I won't do anything, and my not doing anything looks suspicious." I smirked and nodded. "And, secondly…" He leaned in and kissed me, roughly pushing me against the bark of the tree. Caught off guard, it took me a few seconds before I returned his kiss. He moaned into my mouth and I took advantage, wrestling my tongue against his. We hadn't done this since before we set off for this mission, and we'd both become wanting and needy at this point. He pushed me into the tree and I broke the kiss, hissing in pain as the rough bark scraped against the exposed skin on my back.

"As much as I don't want you defying me, you're so hot when you do it," he groaned before pushing me further against the tree, rubbing our clothed genitals together while nipping at my neck.

"You're such a hypocrite. Make up your mind." He gave me a particularly rough thrust in response, and I cried out, my need building. He covered my mouth with a sweaty, salty hand. "Shh, baby. Now's not the time for that." He pulled my pants and panties off in a single motion before loosening his own and kicking them off his feet. He let one of his fingers rub my slit before groaning into my ear, "You're so ready for me, baby. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it fast." "Give it to me," I panted breathlessly into his ear. He placed both hands under my upper thighs and pulled me so I could wrap my legs around him. He rubbed his hard cock against my wet sex, covering it in my wetness before positioning it at my opening; he returned his free hand to cover my mouth and said, "Hold onto me." I did as he said, putting both hands on his shoulder right before he fully sheathed himself inside of me. I screamed against his hand and he moaned, "Shh, baby. Shh."

He pulled out slowly before ramming himself into me again and again. I continually moaned against his hand, wanting nothing more than to kiss him but knowing he wouldn't let me. "You like that, don't you?" he rasped into my ear. "Do you like getting rammed by my cock? You like getting your tight little pussy stretched out?" Unable to answer, I bit his hand and then kissed it as he hissed. "We gotta make this quick, baby," he said as he continued to ram into me. I whimpered as his dirty talk made me wetter and wetter. I moved my hands from his shoulders to ass to pushed him into me. "What do you want? You want it harder?" I pathetically nodded against him, whimpering into his hand. He grunted as he fucked me harder into the tree, the bark still scraping against my back but the pain now a sweet sensation when in unison with the pleasure he was giving me. "Faster?" he grunted. I nodded, dumbly stating my approval even though it was muffled by his hand. "Oh, fuck, Rei. I can't hold on much longer! I need you to cum for me," he said roughly. I shook my head. It wasn't enough. He growled against my neck and grabbed my lower back, arching my body and positioning us so that with every drive into my dripping core his body rubbed viciously against my clit. "Ah – ah, Yamato!" My moans were muffled but I didn't care to hold back anymore, regardless of whether or not he could make out my words. He licked my neck. "That's' right, baby. Say it again. Say my name." My nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood as I screamed his name against his hand again and again. "Cum, baby, cum for me!" I moaned his name as my contractions started and my orgasm blinded me to everything but the pleasure. I felt my insides pulsing, milking him and begging him to release, to which he willingly obliged. "Ah, Rei! Your pussy is amazing!" After releasing into me he quickly pulled out, brought himself into a squatting position and lifted me a little higher on the tree while spreading my thighs apart. I gripped his shoulders and looked away from him, embarrassed as he watched his cum seep out of my dripping core. "Kami, you're beautiful," he said as he looked me dead in the eyes and gave me one long, slow lick. I bit my lip to hold back my moan, not wanting to make any more noise than we already had as my head rolled back. He continued to rub his tongue up and down my slit, lapping our combined juices before lifting himself up and releasing me. I grabbed his sides to steady myself and he kissed me softly, tenderly. My heart skipped a beat, and for a moment I felt that I loved him. For fear of ruining our tender moment, I held back my words. When he brought his lips away from mine he smiled at me softly and gave my behind a hard smack.

"Eep! Y-Yamato!"

We walked back to our "campsite" hand in hand. When we were just a few minutes away he stopped walking and let go of my hand. "Like I said before, I'm taking first watch. I'll be back to get Kakashi in a few hours." I nodded my response and he spoke again. "Alright. Better get going, you've already been gone too long," and with that he jumped back, going deeper into the forest. I watched him leave and then walked back to our campsite and to my bedroom. Before closing my eyes I wished that he had kissed me one more time before he left, or that he would come lay down with me once he returned. Knowing neither situation would happen in this lifetime, I sighed sadly and let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was unmotivated to update this until I got my first follower on this story. So, shoutout to you for being awesome. This is for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was nice to wake up in my own bed again.

As my eyes opened slowly I peered out of the window in front of me and took in my surroundings. Every time I looked out through this window I remembered what a beautiful view of the village this apartment had. As I stretched my arms I noticed an unfamiliar weight and my body tensed. I looked down in time to see a strong arm lifting away from my body, and I turned my face to look at the man next to me.

 _Had he really stayed the night?_

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily, stretching out his own arms.

"Morning to you too…" I said quietly, almost shyly. He's never stayed the night before.

He smirked at me while he repositioned his arm, effectively wrapping himself around me again. He pulled me closer to his chest and lifted his head, planting a soft kiss on my temple. He pulled away and yawned. "I should get going."

I wasn't surprised that he was leaving so soon. I was more surprised by the fact that he had even stayed the night at all. Even though I already knew his answer, I still decided to ask: "You can stay a little longer. Do you want breakfast?"

 _No._

"No," his tone was curt. He released me and rose from the bed, pulling up the sheets on his side. I wasn't surprised that he said no. I was more surprised that he hadn't walked out of the room, and instead chose to approach me. He offered me his hand and I let him pull me into a sitting position. As the blankets fell away from my body, I became aware that I wasn't completely nude, another surprise. As if reading my mind, he said, "We didn't have sex. Get up," and then he was out of the room. I pulled one of sleep shirts off the floor and pulled it over my head as I walked after him. He was already nearly fully dressed by the time I found him, picking his ANBU vest up off of the floor.

"So you're really going?" he nodded simply, his face blank, giving nothing away. "Clearly, Tenzo, I don't remember anything from last night," I watched as a smirk grew on his face, "so maybe you should inform me before you head out and I don't hear from you for two weeks."

"When have you ever not heard from me for two weeks?"

"You know what I mean. I won't hear from you until we get assigned another mission."

He waved his hand dismissively and walked to my front door, grumbling, "as if we'd ever get two weeks off."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Oh, don't look so irritated, Rei."

"I don't like not remembering what happened. Why'd you let me drink so much?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "It wasn't me letting you do the drinking." I started to ask what he meant, but before I could really get anything out he cut me off.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll come see you later. I'll tell you then."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm meeting your brother."

 _Tch._ I nodded and shut my eyes, not wanting to think about Kakashi, because whenever I did, I thought about how fucked up our relationship was. I felt him cup my face and my eyes jolted open.

"Hey, don't think about that, okay?" I didn't say anything, choosing just to nod. "I'll see you tonight." He rubbed his thumb on my cheekbone before leaning in and kissing me softly. I wasn't sure how to take it; he'd never been so affectionate and sweet with me before. First I realize he stayed the night, something that he's never done beforehand, then he tells me we didn't have sex, and now he's kissing me and promising to see me later. It was very unlike him.

When I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me, trying to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. "Mmn, mmn," he shook his head, "I gotta go." He squeezed my hip, pecked me on the lips, and he was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I spent most of the morning doing random house chores, cleaning my bedroom and washing my bathtub and doing my dishes. I wasn't really one for housecleaning though, and after an hour or so, I decided to call it quits and went to train by myself. As I got closer to the field, I recognized the smell and chakra nature of both Yamato and my brother. My stomach dropped, I immediately had a bad vibe about this. My mind was screaming for me to turn away and to go to a different training ground, go home, go anywhere else, but my body continued walking further. I always got an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach when I was around Kakashi, assuming he would revert to treating me as horribly as he did when we were children, so I attributed my current stomach pains to just that. I knew it was an excuse to keep going, to listen in. I didn't care.

I hid from them in a tree high above and hid my chakra, hoping my brother was too distracted to pick up on my scent or otherwise sense my presence. If he did know I was there, he didn't care; he made no motions towards me, and didn't bother to stop his conversation.

I had clearly just come in the middle of it. Initially, I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it became more and more obvious as time continued.

"I expected better from you, _Taichou._ " I could tell the formality was said sarcastically.

"You don't even know what you're _talking_ about, Kakashi." He sounded exasperated, and it made me wonder just how long, or how frequently, they'd been having this conversation.

"So that's the card you're gonna play? You're just gonna act like I'm making this—"

"You _are_ making this up, Kakashi, you don't even—"

"You're gonna sit here and you're gonna lie to my face?" Kakashi's back was facing me, so although I couldn't see his expression, I had direct sight into Yamato's reaction to his friend's accusation. He face had darkened, stoic. "No, listen to me: I'm your best friend, and you're just gonna keep lying to my face?" When Yamato didn't respond, he continued.

"I know, Yamato. I _know_. So why keep lying to me about it?" They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them backing done. What were they even talking—

"Did she tell you?" _What?_

"No. I told you, I just know. I know you and I know her and I know you've been seeing each other—"

"Who else knows?"

"Kami, no one else knows! Will you just listen?" _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

Yamato rubbed his hands over his eyes and nodded. I could tell how irritated he was.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you really not trust me to keep it to myself?"

"It's not about you. We didn't want to tell anyone about it, Kakashi. It was sudden, it wasn't planned, I didn't expect to get to this point." He was almost whispering now, at least it sounded that way from my distance. I couldn't get any closer, though, so I shut my eyes in an attempt to make my hearing better. "I didn't think it would just keep happening, you know? It was supposed to be a one-time thing and it just—"

 _Fuck._ The pounding of my heart was drowning out the rest of words. I didn't want to hear this. He had been so affectionate this morning, more so than usual. Is this why? My mind was racing, thinking up all sorts of scenarios where he cut me off romantically—no, not romantically—sexually, ending whatever it is we were doing. He didn't even _want_ this. Even when he thought he was alone, alone with his best friend, he didn't say that he wanted this. He sounded more like he was roped into our relationship, like he didn't know how to get out of it.

The last part of Kakashi's sentenced fluttered into my conscious, halting my distracting thoughts. "…which is why you should just end it."

I stopped breathing. I stood there, hidden amongst the trees, frozen, waiting to hear his response.

"I can't…" he continued to rub his face, sighing heavily throughout his sentences. "I can't. It would kill her. Last night, she was telling me all this shit about how she felt, saying that she—"

"You saw her last night? You see her that frequently?!"

"My point is that she—"

"Here I was thinking you were fucking my sister when you got back from missions, maybe even during missions, and as if that wasn't bad enough, you're telling me you've got some sort of fucking relationship going on—"

"I feel terrible saying this to you, but it's not like that. We're not in a relationship, we're not exclusively seeing each other."

 _Well, news to me._ I couldn't take anymore of this. The longer it went on, the more and more Yamato was crushing my heart. We'd initially agreed that we were just having fun, trying to enjoy what we knew would be short lives, but as it continued there were times when I thought we could actually have more. More than just mindless sex. _Jokes on me._

I prepared myself to travel back through the trees and get out of the area before I started to cry, giving away my presence. Just as I jumped away, I heard Kakashi's voice again, and his words haunted me as I traveled back to my apartment.

"You need to tell Tsunade. You're dating, or fucking, your subordinate—you're too attached. It's just… fuck, Tenzo. You report it or I will."

I had never hated him more.


	3. Chapter 3

When he showed up knocking on my door hours later, I didn't bother to get up. Knocking was of course only a formality; he let himself in. He walked over to where I was lying on the couch, positioned so that my knees were in the air and my feet were planted on the cushions. He wrapped his arm around my thighs as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"Have you been here all day?"

I could hear his smile, but couldn't stand to look at him. I _had_ been lying on that couch all day, thinking about what I'd heard. Even more so though, I was thinking about what I hadn't heard, the parts of the conversation I had missed. I spent the day trying to piece together how they had gotten on the subject and what Yamato had to say to Kakashi once I left.

I stared at the ceiling above me and didn't speak. "You know, it's rude to ignore people when they come knocking..." I sighed deeply, continuing to stare at the white ceiling in my direct view. When he realized I wasn't going to respond he continued, "…it's also rude to ignore them when they're talking to you". I hummed in acknowledgement and made brief eye contact with him before looking away again.

He blew air out of the right side of his mouth with a pout, feigning exasperation. I could tell he was in a playful mood. Instead of telling me again just how rude I was being, which is what I was expecting, he quickly pulled my legs apart and placed himself between them, his face hovering above mine.

"Not up for talking tonight, huh?" he said with a slight tilt of his head. His proximity made my heart race, allowing me to forget how annoyed I was. Our eyes locked, and the amusement I saw there easily started to defrost me; it wasn't usual that he was so playful and it seemed even more peculiar after the conversation I overheard. He was spiking my curiosity.

He lowered his face to my ear and breathed out, "Mmm, that's okay…" and kissing the shell of my ear, he finished, "neither am I." He kissed my neck, nipping and sucking at my skin as he moved his way down. My eyes fluttered closed in response once he reached a particularly sensitive spot on the base of my neck, a spot he knew very well. I suppressed a moan and instead gasped softly, and I felt his lips curve against my skin. His hands moved so that one gripped the back of my head, pulling it away to expose more of my neck, and the other gripped my hip tightly, digging his fingers into my bare skin. He moved his way back up, kissing along my jaw before his lips met mine. I felt his hand slip under my athletic shorts, his fingers ghosting over my panties as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He moved my face more forcefully towards his own and lightly tugged my hair back as he deepened the kiss further.

I felt myself growing wet as he teased and gave me little rough touches. I moaned into his mouth, my excitement taking over and making me nearly forget how I had spent the entire day; being around him always had this effect on me. Then I felt his erection dig into my upper thigh, and I froze as his words from earlier came unbidden into my mind.

 _"…it's not like that … We're not exclusively seeing each other."_

My heart dropped.

He felt my body tense and pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss. His face still hovered above mine, his eyes hooded, his lips a little swollen. "What's wrong, Rei?" he half-whispered, desire heavy in his voice.

I looked away from him and put my hands on his shoulders, wanting to keep some distance between us. "I do want to talk. I changed my mind."

He chuckled dryly as he removed his hands from me and sat up. "Can't wait?" I shook my head and sat with my knees to my chest. He gave me a hesitant smile and eyed me for a minute, neither of us speaking. "Okay," he said eventually, sounding unsure. "What's up?"

I sat silently for a moment, contemplating how to go about this. I couldn't tell him that I had overheard his conversation. Still, I wanted to talk about some of things he said.

"What're we doing? I mean… what are we?" I watched as his relaxed posture stiffened ever so slightly, but he sighed softly, and I could tell he was unsurprised by my question.

"We're just having fun, right? Isn't that what we decided?"

"It's not like that for me anymore." I blurted quickly. He raised an eyebrow in response but still looked unsurprised. He was acting like he already knew what I was going to say, like he had me all figured out. I felt myself getting more and more upset; before he could say anything I again blurted out: "Are you seeing someone else?"

"Uh, wow…" there was that shocked factor I was waiting for. "Where is this coming from?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned forward, my arms still holding my knees to my chest protectively. "Why aren't you answering the question?"

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Can we backtrack for a second? Since when is this not just—"

"Answer me!" I sounded a little delirious. I knew that, but I was upset, and I didn't care.

He knew me well enough to know how emotional I was getting. He raised both hands in the air as if in surrender. "No, I'm not seeing anyone else." He gave me a serious look, his eyebrows furrowing, and he spoke slowly, carefully, as if gauging my reaction as he continued. "Technically… we're not even seeing each other, Rei…" I felt my jaw clench.

"You know that it's not like that anymore." I felt my voice drop as the beginnings of a lump started to form in my throat. "Stop saying that it is…" I saw his body tense, and he averted his eyes, not wanting to respond to me. After a few minutes of silence, he stood.

"Should I go?"

I instinctually grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, Tenzo, please… let's just talk…"

He covered his eyes with the arm I wasn't holding. "I don't really know what to say... I don't want to hurt you."

I smirked and tried to make my voice sound more mischievous than I actually felt. "I'm not some chump. I can take it."

He gave me a side-eye, looking at me from behind his arm, and I wracked my mind for something to do to get him to stay. I'm not in the mood for sex, and I don't want to change the topic…

"You still haven't told me what happened last night." He dropped his arm and sat back down next to me, sighing heavily. He stared down at the table in front of him, probably not wanting to make eye contact.

"I don't know who you were with last night," he started, sighing heavily before continuing. "But whoever it was left you to walk home alone. I was on my way to come visit you and I found you wandering in the direction of your house."

"So, like the gentleman I am…" he gave me a quick glance, a small smile playing at his lips, and then looked back at the table as he continued, "I brought you home. You were in pretty bad shape. I don't know how you didn't feel terrible this morning."

"I told you—I'm not some chump."

He chuckled, muttering "Right," as he leaned back further against the couch.

"So, I laid you down, and I was gonna change you into something more comfortable but you were being sassy and swatting at me and I didn't want to upset you, so I said 'nevermind' and tried to leave." He turned and faced me. "But you were being all cute, telling me to stay and lay down with you," he grabbed my cheek between two fingers and pulled it back and forth, "and I just couldn't say no to you."

"Just couldn't, hmm?"

"It was very cute." He grinned but his eyes betrayed him, displaying some unnamed emotion. He let go of my cheek and lightly kissed the spot he had been holding before pulling away again. I felt a strange feeling in my chest, a vibe he was giving off, and it made me uncomfortable. In an effort to be closer to him, I put my legs in his lap and scooted until the very tops of my thighs touched the side of his left one, and he wrapped an arm around my side.

"So we were laying down and you snuggled up to me, telling me you were happy that I stayed, and then you started crying. So I tried comforting you, and I figured it was just drunken babble…" he paused briefly before continuing, "but anyway, you said something like, 'you've never stayed before.' And so I said, 'what?' and you said it again. You said, 'Tenzo, you never stay with me.'"

My breathing came in shallow, but I kept my cool. I felt more embarrassed of my drunken self then anything else.

"Then you asked if I would stay the night, and I agreed to it. You didn't say anything for a few minutes, so I thought you were asleep."

I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes. I could tell there was a hanging bit of that sentence left out. "But…?"

"But…" he said, gazing at me. "Then you told me you wanted to be with me."

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything he was talking again. "And I wasn't sure what to do, or how to take it. I just thought you were drunk. Feeling emotional and saying things because you were drunk. So I just kissed the side of your head, and you hummed and actually fell asleep." He eyed me up and down. "I didn't feel right just leaving you after you asked me stay. And, well, you know the rest."

"Ah, Kami, Tenzo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Did you mean what you said?" he said softly, cutting me off. His eyes were questioning, still holding that same unnamed emotion I picked up on before.

"I… well…" my voice started to waver. I wasn't expecting this, to have to talk about this, right here and right now. I knew I did something embarrassing last night but I didn't think I was capable of doing something so stupid. I was at a loss for words. I don't want to lie to him, but he just made it clear he wasn't interested in a relationship with me… surely, I can't soberly admit my feelings to him… "I…" he kissed me softly, effectively halting my words. His lips applied light pressure on mine, offering me comfort without asking for anything in return, but there was a sadness to it, and that uncomfortable vibe consumed me again.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." He gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes as pulled his arm from around me and patted my thigh, signaling me to remove my legs. Once I had, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I said a little more quickly than I would've liked.

"Knowing how you feel, Rei… I can't keep doing this with you. It doesn't feel right."

"Wait," I jumped out of my seat and grabbed his hand. He quickly released it. "Wait. What're you saying? That this isn't ' _fun_ ' anymore?" The word had some bite to it, a little more than I meant to give.

"No, knowing that I could hurt you isn't fun, Rei." His tone was serious. "It sucks."

He was serious. He was dumping me. _No—not dumping me, because we aren't together_ , I thought bitterly. He's just ending it, whatever 'it' is.

He walked to my front door, and I didn't bother to stop him. He has practically pounced on me just twenty minutes ago, before I opened my big mouth. Before I sounded all shaky, and couldn't deny what I'd said to him last night. Before he realized that I meant what I said, even if I didn't verbally admit it. _Why am I such an idiot?_

"I'm sure we'll be assigned something tomorrow, if not tonight," he said quickly; he was already half way out of the apartment. "I suppose I'll see you then, Hatake." And then he was gone. He addressed me formally, and he shut the door, and he was gone.

"See you then, Taichou," I whispered, my voice laced with bitterness. I threw myself back on the couch and curled into the ball of emotion that I was, but I refused to cry. I would not cry for him. Not anymore.


End file.
